Threads
Threads '''is an Emitter-Type Quirk possessed by Kenichi Ikeda which allows him to create, model and manipulate only artificial fabrics. Description This quirk consists in Kenichi being able to create, model and manipulate only the types of inorganic fabric, such as silk, leather, cotton and wool. Creativity is the key word for this quirk. Kenichi to use this skill must really be creative. Keeping objects in mind is also necessary for this quirk to work. If he wants to create wings to fly, he can. If he wants to create big boxing gloves, made of fabric obviously, to hit some villains in the face, he can. This means that Kenichi can do anything he can imagine. Just having a lot of fabric on his side for it to work. And a lot of imagination and much concentration. Kenichi has the ability to not only control, but also to create fabric. However, when creating tissue from his own body, he feels more worn out and tired. Because of this, Kenichi prefers to manipulate existing fabrics. Limitation As Kenichi has the ability to manipulate tissue in general, his weaknesses will be directly intertwined by what can naturally affect a tissue such as fire, which can easily burn an artificial tissue. In other cases, liquids can be a major weakness against Kenichi. When a cloth absorbs liquid, such as water, it appears heavier. Because of this, Whenever Kenichi is in combat, he has a preference for fighting in drier places and away from water. Furthermore, if Kenichi needs to create an object that is not in front of him, or surroundings, or that does not exist, he needs to use his creativity and memory to make objects, people and animals out of cloth. For that, concentration is essential for Kenichi. He needs to clearly have the object in mind to create it perfectly, if he doesn't, it can create dire consequences. Usage An interesting thing about using this quirk is the fact that it only depends on Kenichi's creativity to work. And a pile of cloth next to him, obviously. But leaving this last part aside, knowing that he needs to be very creative to win a fight, Kenichi developed some basic techniques of his own so he doesn't have to think too much during a fight to avoid being distracted. Among them are: * '''Set's Puppet: This technique gives Kenichi the ability to manipulate his opponents, by assigning strings to them and, thus, being able to manipulate his movements as if they were puppets. * Uto's Cloak: '''This technique gives Kenichi the ability to strengthen his own physical attributes by wearing the enemy's clothing based on the current power the opponent may be in, as long as the clothing fits in his body. If he takes a loose suit and shrinks it, the physical power he would gain is diminished. If he takes a small suit and increases it, the physical power he would gain is increased. * '''Osiris' Cage: '''After Kenichi connects one, or several, strands to an opponent's clothing, he can cause the clothing to start to become tight, which can make the enemy immobilized or even feel suffocated due to the pressure his body suffers. * '''Ra's Life Line: '''With this technique, Kenichi has the ability to control single filaments, or a set of these, from any fabric of inorganic material. This is his main, and most important, technique. * '''Ptá's Tool: With this technique, Kenichi can create any object, animal or person, from cloth. If he summons a person, or an animal, made of cloth, he can control it so that it can fight for him. * Anubis' Armor: This technique gives Kenichi the ability to cover his entire body with cloth, which protects him from external damage. * '''Apophis' Hunger: '''This technique is used by Kenichi when he is close to some inorganic tissue. By "absorbing" the tissue, he is able to use the previous techniques. Trivia * The names of Kenichi's skills are based on the names of Egyptian gods Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks